Strained Friendship
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross and Lin have a strong friendship that started early on in their adventure, even when they went to visit the Dodonga Caravan for the first time. But when Cross makes an innocent suggestion to Tatsu, Lin gets the wrong idea and sees Cross as a meanie. Can the two girls reconcile before the feud gets any worse? (Based on the Affinity Mission called "The Ties That Bind")


**Strained Friendship:**

One day in NLA, me and my team were just going for a walk with our Nopon friend, Tatsu. After our first encounter with the Ganglion via one of their fortresses in Primordia, we accidentally rescued Tatsu. When we came back, we were told to keep him with our group. My name is Cross, though I'm starting to gain a reputation in NLA known as "The Blue Reclaimer", due to my curiously blue skin, and my dedication to serving the Reclaimers, the division I chose to work for. My team leader is Elma, who is also a Reclaimer, and 13-year-old Lin Lee Koo, who is with the Outfitters. Save for Tatsu, Team Elma is pretty much an all-girl team. Tatsu's the only guy in the group, and he's also the only non-combatant in our group.

But then, as we were going for a walk, we spotted what appeared to be another Nopon. "Ah! Tatsu come at perfect time!" the Nopon stranger said.

"Friend of yours?" Lin asked.

The two Nopon looked at Lin before saying "Definitely NOT friend!" I was wondering why they were greeting with each other with hostility.

"Are you, by chance, rivals?" I asked.

"Rivals?! Ha! More like ETERNAL ENEMIES!" the Nopon stranger yelled.

"Tora is eternal nemesis of Tatsu!" Tatsu replied.

"Ah, so yeah, rivals." Lin confirmed. I assumed Tora was the name of the Nopon stranger we just met.

"Tatsu meet Tora here in New LA. Sparks fly from eyes in first second. In that moment, Tatsu knew he would one day battle Tora for supreme Nopon supremacy!" Tatsu replied.

"So like... frenemies?" Elma asked.

"Meh?" Tatsu asked in confusion.

"Basically, like friendly enemies, Tatsu." I explained.

"Anyway, Tora has been looking for Tatsu. Tora have juicy and special bit of news to share." Tora stated.

"Hmmm... Why would Tora share hush-hush secret with Tatsu?" Tatsu asked.

"To make Tatsu owe Tora favor, of course!" Tora replied. Then, he gathered the four of us. "So! Nopon caravan recently move into Noctilum." Tora said.

"And...? Tatsu not care about stupid caravan." Tatsu responded.

"Oh no? Even if caravan is... Dodonga Caravan?" Tora teasingly asked.

"What-what-WHAAAAAT?!" Tatsu yelled out of shock. ...Why was he shocked?

Later that day, at BLADE Barracks, Tatsu has been walking back and forth on the table repeatedly. After a bit, Lin finally got impatient. "Ugh, will you STOP PACING around already?" Lin demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Tatsu replied while standing straight still.

"So what's the big deal about this Dodonga Caravan?" Lin asked.

Tatsu turned around and replied "Nopon are nomadic people. Travel in caravans. Caravans are named after Nopon leader at time caravan is formed."

"So this is a caravan established by a Nopon named Dodonga?" Elma asked.

"Yes. Dodonga is great heropon who made even greater caravan." Tatsu proudly replied.

"But what's any of that got to do with you, Tatsu?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, why is it so important?" I asked.

"Everything to do with Tatsu! The reason it imporant to Tatsu is... Tatsu was born in Dodonga Caravan. Mamapon still live there!" Tatsu replied to the both of us.

"Your mother's there? Why haven't you gone to see her before this?" Lin asked.

"Caravan moves every few days. And Tatsu lose track of Dodonga Caravan after being captured. Tatsu could not go back for visit even if Tatsu wanted to." Tatsu replied solemnly.

"But now that you know where it is, are you going to go back?" Elma asked.

"Now Tatsu is pillar of BLADE community! If Tatsu leave, entire city could come crashing down." Tatsu declined.

"Orrrr maybe no one would notice." Lin teased.

"Meh! Mean Linly is mean!" Tatsu reacted furiously.

"All right, you two. Let's go pay this caravan a visit together. It can be a goodwill tour of sorts." Elma suggested.

"Hey, yeah! I wanna see where Tatsu comes from!" Lin agreed.

"Yeah. That would sound like fun." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious to see what a Nopon caravan is like. Do you live in trees like big fat squirrels?" Lin stated and asked.

"There's only one way to find out. And we'll find out together, Lin." I smiled.

Tatsu turned towards me, and said "Okay, then. Tatsu is ready. Ready to confront demons of past... Ready to face uncertain future... Ready to visit Mamapon!" Afterwards, Tatsu turned towards the steps, and jumped off the table. I assumed he went to grab his gear.

"What a little drama queen." Lin sighed.

"Yeah, well, at least he's more determined than usual." I replied.

"Well... yeah, I guess you have a point there, Cross. Shall we get ready as well?" Lin asked.

"Yes. We'll help Tatsu in whatever way possible, as a team, and as friends." I smiled.

"As friends indeed." Lin replied, with the two of us handshaking.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along very well, Cross and Lin. That's the best quality a team could ever ask for." Elma thought to herself.

Once we were all ready, we departed from NLA via the West Gate, considering Noctilum is west of Primordia. We did our best to try to avoid any unwanted attention during then. As we were homing closer, we discovered that the Dodonga Caravan, where Tatsu came from, was in the Whale's Nostril, a cave that makes up a portion of southern Noctilum. We had to take that path in order to keep searching for the piece of the Lifehold. That day was the day we first met L'cirufe, a bizarre xenoform of unknown origin, though he claims to be native to Mira, and is okay with being called "L", considering how it's a bit complex to pronounce his true name.

By the time we arrive at the entrance to Whale's Nostil, we discovered something that we've never seen in our first visit. It was a Nopon Caravan. "Is this the spot, Tatsu?" I asked.

"This bring back memories... Tatsu finally back in Dodonga Caravan where it all began..." Tatsu answered my question.

"Hmm? Is that Tatsu?" one Nopon asked.

"Tatsu? No, Tatsu was eaten alive by Prone." another Nopon replied. Prone are the first xenoform we've discovered. They're hostile, and work for the Ganglion, who we believed were the ones who destroyed the Earth, alongside an opposing xenoform force.

"Dadapon!" another Nopon said as he turned around.

"It's Dadapon!" another Nopon replied as a group of Nopon were approaching Tatsu.

"Dadapon, cook dinner!" a female Nopon requested.

"Dadapon have presents?" another Nopon requested.

Tatsu... looked a bit uneased at the greetings. "H-Hey! Wait one minute!" Tatsu ordered the Nopon.

"You left ALL these children behind?" Elma asked.

"Are you telling me you're actually just some middle-aged deadbeat?!" Lin asked.

"Yeah! I mean, are you actually their father?" I agreed.

Tatsu turned around and quickly replied "Friends misunderstand! Tatsu still sweet Nopon boy of 13."

But then... "Hush, littlepon. That is not your dadapon. That is your brotherpon!" said an older female Nopon.

"M-Mamapon!" Tatsu reacted upon seeing the female Nopon.

"That's Tatsu's mom?" Lin asked.

"Yes! Koko, mamapon of Tatsu." Tatsu happily replied.

"Well, I suppose you'd better introduce us." Elma said.

"And then, we'll introduce ourselves afterwards." I agreed.

After introductions, Koko sighed in happiness. "Koko never dream for minute that Tatsu still alive." she said with a smile.

"Tatsu also gave up hope when he was dragged off by nasty Prone." Tatsu said in a sad tone. "But then new friends saved Tatsu!" Tatsu happily said as he was referring to us.

"Oh, where are Koko's manners? Koko is very pleased to meet Tatsu's heropon friends." Koko said.

"The pleasure is ours, Koko. I'm Elma, a friend of your son's." Elma replied.

"And I'm Lin. Nice to meetcha!" Lin replied.

"I can't remember my real name, so you can call me Cross, Koko. I must say, you do look lovely." I flatteringly said.

"Oh, friend of Tatsu is so charming. And obviously smart!" Koko thanked me.

"Tatsu is just glad to see Mamapon safe." Tatsu gleefully said.

"Caravan scattered to four winds after attack." Koko said.

"That must have been terrible." Elma said.

"Tatsu thought home was gone forever..." Tatsu said in a sad tone.

"I'm glad you made it back, Tatsu." Lin said.

"Yes, as am I." I responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Linly. And thank you, friend." Tatsu smiled to the both of us. "Oh! Tatsu is now 13 years old, Mamapon! That mean he is full grown Nopon." Tatsu informed Koko, who looked surprised. "And now, Tatsu is ready to accept glasses Mamapon say she hold until he turn 13." Tatsu eagerly said.

"Er, right. Those." Koko said nervously.

"Are they special in some way?" Elma asked.

"Very! Dadapon wear glasses when HE was young Nopon. Tatsu inherited glasses, but promised not to wear them until all grown up." Tatsu replied.

"Where's your father now?" Lin asked.

"Tatsu not want to talk about it." Tatsu declined to answer.

"Oh. Sorry..." Lin apologized.

"I'm here, Lin." I comforted her while placing my arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Cross..." Lin replied.

"Koko sorry, too, Tatsu." Koko apologized. Koko then proceeded to cover her eyes with her winghands, as if she was crying. "Koko was sure Tatsu was gobbled up..." she said while doing so. Then she uncovered her eyes and said "So Koko hurled glasses into sea."

"Meh-meh-meh-MEEEEEEH!" Tatsu yelled out of fluster.

"Is old Nopon tradition. Loved one entrusts item to sea so it can float to absent Nopon." Koko explained.

"But... those glasses special. Glasses are only thing Tatsu have to remember Dadapon." Tatsu replied in a very sad tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about the loss of your father's glasses, but... why not move on?" I innocently asked. But the first response I got came completely unexpectedly.

"What? That's a terrible thing to say, Cross!" Lin yelled at me as she pushed my hand off her shoulder.

"Lin? What was-?" I asked in confusion.

"You can't just tell someone to forget about their father!" Lin replied rather angrily.

"Wait, Lin! That's not what I-!" I was about to insist, but Lin scoffed before turning to Koko.

"Ms. Koko? Would you show me where you threw the glasses? I'll see if I can track the current." Lin asked as she pulled out her comm device. I was still shocked the way Lin replied to my innocent suggestion.

"Of course." Koko replied before pulling out a Nopon comm device, which looks like a lollipop.

After some analysis, Lin said "They should be right about... here!"

"That's not far from NLA." Elma said.

"Tatsu go there right away!" Tatsu ordered.

As we were on our way to the destination, a beach southwest of Primordia, Lin proceeded to punch my arm. "Ow! ...What was that for, Lin?" I asked.

"That was really cruel of you, Cross. Forcing Tatsu to forget about his father? To think I got along with someone like this?" Lin angrily asked.

"Lin, please let me explain." I pleaded.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. I don't want to hear any weak excuse coming from you. I don't care what you intend on saying, but I want to help Tatsu find his father's glasses. So he can remember his Father." Lin insisted.

"But, Lin..." I tried to insist, but Lin placed her hand on my mouth. And boy, did she have an angry expression on her face.

"If you try to bring this up one more time... The next thing I'll be cooking? You won't get a single serving of it! Got it?!" Lin demanded. I was just so upset, almost on the verge of tears. I had an innocent request. Completely innocent. Why did Lin misinterpret it as cruelty? Why was she acting like I was a bully to Tatsu? We were getting along earlier, and now she's dismissive towards me. Even to the point of being rude towards me.

"What's going on with those two girls? They're... fighting like you wouldn't believe. They were actually getting along like true friends. So... what's going on? I really hope they reconcile before this little feud escalates." Elma thought with a look of genuine concern on her face. Tatsu was just ignoring our bitter feud, instead choosing to prioritise finding his father's glasses.

When we arrived on the beach, Lin demanded that I start searching. So we started searching, but so far, no luck. "Hmm, no luck." Elma said.

"Same here. Hopefully, Cross isn't messing around." Lin said. The more Lin acts rude to me, the more saddened I feel on the inside...

But then, Tatsu suddenly screamed. He was looking at an Insidia, a lizard-like indigen with a distinct mohawk-like appendage on the top of its head. "Nasty beastie have Dadapon glasses in dirty mouth!" Tatsu yelled.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked in concern.

"Yes! Tatsu super sure!" Tatsu replied as he turned to Lin.

"It's headed for the base of the falls." Lin said.

"Let's move!" Elma ordered.

"That means you, Cross!" Lin bluntly told me.

"And Lin, I want you and Cross to work together as a team." Elma ordered.

"Fine. I'll work with her, as long as she co-operates." Lin said as she glared at me. I still wondered why she won't listen. Normally, she allowed me to explain my reasoning behind things, but apparently, not this time. And I was beginning to wonder why. Anyways, we all pursued the Insidia towards the cave in the falls.

As we were on our way, I suggested that we wait until the Insidia sneaks past, in search of food, considering how strong it looks. Lin was willing to let my suggestion pass just this once, as long as it'll help Tatsu get his father's glasses back. Once the Insidia went out of the cave, Tatsu went in search of the glasses, and eventually found it.

"Yaaaaaay! Tatsu got them back!" Tatsu was doing a happy dance.

"I'm really happy for you." Lin smiled.

"Koko will be thrilled to hear it. Let's go share the news." Elma ordered.

"Right!" Tatsu agreed with Elma's order.

The only one who isn't enthusiastic, was me, due to the way Lin's been treating me.

Some time later, at the Dodonga Caravan... "Unbelievable! Tatsu really find glasses!" Koko yelled out of excitement.

"Is Mamapon proud of Tatsu?" Tatsu asked.

"Mamapon is proud that Tatsu have wonderful friends to help." Koko said.

"Save for this blue jerk." Lin whispered as she glared at me.

"There's no fooling her." Elma was referring to Koko.

"Go on, Tatsu. Try on glasses." Koko suggested.

"Right!" Tatsu obliged. He turned around, and changed pairs of glasses, and when he turned around again, he was now wearing triangular sunglasses instead of his round, swirly glasses. "Well? Glasses give Tatsu refined and mature look, right?" Tatsu asked.

"Ah, Koko reminded of hubbypon when he was young. Tatsu looks just like Nopon that Koko first fall in love with!" Koko admired her son wearing her husband's glasses.

"THOSE are your memento of your father?" Lin asked.

"Memento? Not even funny, Linly! Linly make it sound like Tatsu dadapon already kick bucket." Tatsu scolded Lin for thinking of such an idea.

"Wait, he's alive? Sorry, I thought..." Lin asked and apologized.

"O-Ohhh..." I moaned rather regretfully. Turns out my innocent suggestion was completely futile.

"So where is your father then?" Elma asked.

"Hubbypon chosen as heropon of legend for this year." Koko replied.

"Right! Ancient Nopon tradition says heropon of legend go off to fight wicked gods. This year was turn of Dadapon." Tatsu stated.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to pick heroes based on turns..." Lin nervously stated.

"Still, it's quite the honor." Elma said.

"Honor is less important than paycheck. Hubbypon better slay few dozen gods if he plans to feed many children! He have until end of year to rack up bonus and cover expenses." Koko insisted.

"Oh, come on..." Lin sighed.

After some time, we were getting ready to leave. "Please take good care of Tatsu, friends." Koko requested us.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with her family?" Lin asked Tatsu.

"Yeah. I believe families should stick together." I nervously said, hoping to gain Lin's approval. She slightly smiled at me before slightly scowling, then she turned a normal expression at Tatsu.

"Friends not need Tatsu anymore?!" Tatsu asked after Lin changed back to a normal expression.

"Yeaaah, actually we never really..." Lin was about to say before Tatsu yelled "What did Linly say?!" It was Lin's turn to feel a bit upset. "Nothing! Nothing..." She nervously stated.

"BLADE is true home of Tatsu now. Besides, now Tatsu can come back and visit caravan anytime." Tatsu stated.

"This is true." Elma stated.

"Just remember- Tatsu is next in line to be caravan leader. Work hard with nice friends and become worthy of title." Koko said.

"Er, he's going to lead you?" Lin nervously asked.

"Did Koko forget to mention? Present leader of Dodonga Caravan is Koko." Koko answered.

"WHAT?!" Lin was honestly shocked.

"So one day Tatsu will follow in footsteps of Mamapon. Then Tatsu be most important Nopon in caravan!" Tatsu boasted.

"This is legendary Nopon spice. Koko want friends to have it." Koko said as she offered a vial full of spice.

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Lin happily accepted it.

"Okay, Mamapon. Tatsu leaving, but will visit again soon!" Tatsu said.

"Mamapon will be waiting!" Koko proudly agreed.

Under normal conditions, the story would end there, but there's still my little "feud" with Lin that I want settled. "Lin? I... I want to apologize." I requested.

"For what you said earlier?" Lin asked.

"Yes. May I finally get the chance to explain why I said that?" I nervously asked.

"Fine. But on one condition: That you apologize to Tatsu shortly afterwards." Lin demanded.

"Okay, then. Here goes." I said before I took a deep breath... "I honestly never wanted Tatsu to forget about his father, I only wanted to tell him that his spirit would live on in Tatsu, and that that's more important than some memento." I replied.

"O-Ohhhh..." Lin said in a rather regretful tone.

"But alas, such an innocent suggestion turned out to be completely futile because Tatsu's father is actually alive the whole time." I said in a regretful tone. "Now that I explained, I'm going to-" I said before Lin grabbed my arm.

"Cross, wait. I take back the condition I set, and everything I said to you." Lin said with a somber look on her face.

"Lin?" I asked in confusion.

"Now that you've explained why you said what you said earlier, I've come to realize... You're not the one who should apologize. I'm the one who should apologize." Lin insisted.

"Huh?" I was still confused.

"I thought you were trying to be mean and rude to Tatsu, and that I was defending him. But alas, you were just being innocent, and that I was the rude and mean one, and to you, Cross. And I've come to realize that my actions towards you were completely inexcusable. And for all that, I am more sorry to you than you are to me. Can you... forgive me?" Lin apologized to me in such a depressed tone.

I placed my hand on Lin's shoulder, as I had done earlier. "Of course, Lin. We'll reconcile, and become friends again. Right?" I smiled.

"Right. Friends?" Lin asked while offering a handshake.

"Friends." I said when I returned the handshake to Lin. "Now, let's see we finish our reconcilement with some ice cream back at the Sunshine Café?" I offered.

"Ooh! I like that idea! Let's head back to NLA!" Lin accepted.

"Yes. Let's." I agreed.

"Whew. I don't know what sparked their little feud, but I'm glad they've reconciled. At least I can guarentee they'll work together as a team again. ...Hmm. Offering ice cream. I should probably join in and accept their offer. Maybe I'll go for cherry flavor." Elma thought with a smile.

"Ice cream?! Can Tatsu join?!" Tatsu asked.

"Of course, Tatsu." Lin said with a more genuine smile.

"Want to come along, Elma?" I asked.

"Of course. Count me in." Elma replied. This is where our story actually ends.


End file.
